


Sherlock Holmes y el caso del señor Smith

by LyraNude



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John/Sherlock - Freeform, Jonhlock, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock está aburrido, suerte que alguien se presenta con un nuevo caso. O quizás no haya tenido tanta suerte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes y el caso del señor Smith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



> Me gustaría decir que esta historia fue un regalo para Marta por su cumpleaños.  
> ^_^ Como sabréis, esta no es mi OTP jamás he escrito/leído nada sobre esta pareja :D  
> Tan solo he visto la serie así que que me perdone quien no encuentre a los personajes demasiado logrados ^^  
> Ha cumplido la función que tenía que era alegrar a la cumpleañera :)
> 
> Un beso muy grande, sabes que está hecho con todo el cariño y el amor del mundo.  
> Felicidades  
> PD: Gracias por la preciosa mani! :)

 

 

La gente es estúpida, lo sabe; o al menos, más estúpida que él, lo que no quiere decir nada, ya que su inteligencia supera con creces la de cualquier persona que se halle a su alrededor. No lo soporta en nadie. No aguanta que le digan obviedades, que crean que desconoce algo o que no ha tenido algo en cuenta. Él _jamás_ pasa nada por alto.

Y ya pueda ser por su vena sociópata o por su selectivo gusto en cuanto a intelecto se refiere, nunca ha tenido amigos; ni amigos ni ninguna relación que se le acerque medianamente. Nada. Bueno, hasta que llegó John.

Es una intriga, un enigma en sí mismo. No es una persona sumamente inteligente, incluso pasaría desapercibido en un test que midiera esta capacidad, estaría entre la media, en el montón. Le vienen a la mente una cantidad enorme de adjetivos con los cuales podría describir al doctor Watson y ninguno sería necesariamente exclusivo en su persona, ninguno sería algo extraño o diferente.

Sí, claro que hay algo que es diferente, único incluso. Hay algo que John es y que nadie más es. Hay una diferencia entre el hombre al que observa tomar el té frente a él en este instante y el caballero sentado dos sillas más a la derecha y que toma un café, (quitando la obviedad de que está separado, tiene problemas con la bebida, está arruinado y es obeso, por supuesto) y esa es quizá la verdadera razón por la que precisamente, ocupa ese mismo sitio en su mesa, en su apartamento y en su vida.

John Watson es la única persona en Londres (y puede que en el mundo, y no está siendo dramático) que es capaz de aguantar a Sherlock Holmes. Y eso es mucho.

 

\---

 

Está aburrido, y eso es demasiado para él. Tener la mente sin nada en lo que ponerla a trabajar es un desperdicio. Un gran desperdicio teniendo en cuenta que es la mente de Sherlock Holmes. Pero, ah, por suerte para él, en este momento está llegando un nuevo trabajo en el que serán necesarias sus dotes como detective asesor.

La puerta sonó de nuevo. Vio a John levantarse y mirarle de aquella forma. De esa que decía “Por qué demonios no te levantas tú si estás más cerca”. La ignoró como siempre y bajó la mirada hacía su periódico. No debía parecer ansioso, por supuesto.

Un hombre joven, treinta y cinco. Moreno, aunque tiene el pelo aclarado por el sol, lo que podría indicar que viene del sur de Inglaterra. Con alto poder adquisitivo, a juzgar por su vestuario y zapatos. Pero no le gusta alardear, nada de marcas a la vista. Nervioso, le sudan las manos, además, no para de mirarles a John y a él de forma intermitente. Nada más que decir por ahora, al menos, hasta que no se quite esa enorme gabardina y vea algo más.

–¿Puedo ayudarle? –pregunta finalmente sin mirarlo a la cara.

–¿Es usted el señor Holmes? –titubea un poco con lo que parece un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.

–Ha visto mi foto en internet, claro que lo soy.

Como es costumbre, el hombre mira a John buscando una explicación a ese comentario. Sherlock, como también es costumbre mira como este encoge los hombros y alza una ceja denotando conformidad. Adora ese gesto.

–Perdone –le habla de nuevo aquel hombre–, le estoy diciendo que necesito su ayuda como detective.

Toma, como nota mental, no volver a quedarse más de dos segundos apreciando otro gesto de John; le distrae.

–Bien, exponga su caso, si es medianamente interesante, le ayudaré.

Echa su cuerpo hacia atrás y une sus manos esperando el relato de aquel desconocido. Este se quita por fin el largo abrigo y toma un asiento frente al suyo. Al instante siente como el peso de su sillón aumenta y nota el olor de John junto a él. Bien, ya está perfectamente cómodo y perceptivo para lo que tengan que contarle (por cierto, quizás hubiese exagerado con lo del poder adquisitivo, es sabido que la gente suele gastar más en ropa de abrigo; aquel jersey estaba lejos de ser caro y no digamos de buen gusto).

–Pues, le explico –comienza–: tengo una empresa en la que se hacen transacciones con el extranjero. Movemos mucho capital y no solo eso, también algo de mercancía. Hace unos meses mi padre comenzó a recibir unos anónimos y no les dimos importancia. No era la primera vez que llegaban y bueno, nunca hubo ningún problema. Pero hace unos días mi padre desapareció. No vivo con él y no nos veíamos a diario, pero anteayer fui yo quien recibió una de estas cartas anónimas. El mismo estilo y el mismo mensaje. Y cuando llamé a mi padre para preguntarle, no conseguí localizarlo. Y es extraño, jamás ha estado ilocalizable. Y desde entonces no sé nada de él, no ha acudido a dos reuniones que tenía pendientes y no ha llamado a ninguno de sus conocidos. He ido a su casa, a los lugares que suele frecuentar y…

–Necesitará más que eso si pretende captar mi atención –lo interrumpió Sherlock.

–Permítele que acabe –dice John casi inmediatamente poniendo una mano sobre su antebrazo. La observa y se calla.

Espera que John no se implique con este caso. Le ha pasado, y la verdad, no es conveniente.

–Gracias, señor Watson

Ah, no le gusta para nada esa sonrisa. Le resulta falsa, y cautivadora. John se deja engañar fácilmente por ese tipo de sonrisas.

El tipo prosigue con su perorata inútil sobre el caso. Lo va a hacer, sabe que va a aceptarlo desde el momento en el que John lo ha mirado de esa forma. ¿Dónde queda el viejo Sherlock? Ese que aceptaba casos por su dificultad. Posiblemente solo y aburrido en algún lado.

–¿Qué te parece? –le pregunta su compañero sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

–No sé, no estoy muy convencido –le dice solamente para que este le insista.

–Vamos, Sherlock, te he visto coger otros mucho menos interesantes –y le hace ese gesto. Ese que significa “necesitamos el dinero”.

–Está bien –se hace el que ha perdido– pero tú tendrás la culpa en cuanto me sienta ligeramente aburrido, sabes que me pongo terriblemente pesado si eso ocurre.

–Creo que debería añadir algo, si me permiten –les interrumpe el desconocido, ¿Por qué creerá que su opinión importa?

–¿Sí? –pregunta John, tan considerado como siempre.

–Me gustaría, si no es mucha molestia, que solo fuese el señor Holmes el que llevase este caso. No se ofenda, señor Watson, pero es algo bastante secreto y puede tratarse de espionaje industrial, no quiero correr el riesgo de…

–No trabajo sin compañero, lo siento –añade levantándose del sillón en una clara invitación para que se marche.

–No se preocupe, yo mismo le proporcionaré a una persona de mi estricta confianza.

–No lo entiende –insiste– no trabajo sin _mi_ compañero.

–Es la única condición que le he impuesto, señor Holmes.

En ese momento, John se levanta, se pone frente a él. Con esa mirada, esa mano sobre su pecho, frenando su pronto. Diciéndole de forma silenciosa que se calme. Dándole esa confianza, esa seguridad que necesita sin siquiera saberlo.

–Lo necesitamos –le dice únicamente.

Sus ojos sobre los de él. El mundo se para.

–Está bien.

Baja la mirada, y el mundo sigue girando.

 

\---

 

Le está resultado infinitamente difícil concentrarse en este caso. No está insinuando que no podrá resolverlo. Eso está hecho, sin problemas. Pero hay algo diferente, que John no esté ahí le hace distraerse, algo totalmente irónico.

Va al despacho y observa los anónimos que le han dejado, no hay nada extraño. No hay huellas, salvo las del señor Smith (el tipejo que ha expulsado a John del caso). No hay nada raro, nada desordenado, absolutamente nada fuera de lugar. Demasiado normal, incluso para él. Se esfuerza en buscar. Esto le está gustando.

De repente, cree tener algo que consultar, como acto reflejo se gira con una sonrisa resabida y altanera, pero no hay nadie para recibirla. Ofuscado, decide volver al 221 B de la Calle Baker. Seguramente allí aclare mejor sus ideas.

Llega y encuentra el piso vacío. No recuerda que John le dijese que iba a salir. Le pregunta a la señora Hudson, pero esta tan solo suelta la monserga de siempre he insiste en que no es su secretaria.

Se ha llevado el abrigo, por lo que ha salido hace menos de una hora o ha salido para estar fuera más de lo normal, lo que podría indicar una cita. John no suele ir sin él más lejos de hacer la compra. Sus zapatos negros no están, lo que podría decirle que es algo premeditado, no llevaba esos puestos cuando él se fue. ¿Quizá le llamó alguna de las chicas con las que acostumbra a salir? Improbable. Siempre suele avisarle de ese tipo de cosas, y además, se prepara con bastante antelación, se habría enterado. A ver, es algo inesperado, pero le dio tiempo a prepararse lo imprescindible. Es raro y nuevo.

Su camiseta de rayas; esa es la que falta en su armario. Espera que no sea una cita.

 

\---

 

 

A las once, John llega y encuentra a Sherlock tocando el violín junto a la ventana, nada fuera de lo inusual.

–¿Tarde difícil? –le pregunta.

Está contento, demasiado. Sonríe porque sí. Ni siquiera ha hablado y tiene esa expresión de ensimismado.

–¿Dónde has estado? –pregunta sin miramientos.

–No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

Ha sido una evasiva, se ha dado la vuelta. Claro, el muy… sabe que puede leerle hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Le sigue hacia dentro. No se irá así.

–Vamos, si has salido con alguna chica puedes contármelo. Siempre lo haces. Prometo que esta vez la dejaré estar, no lo estropearé.

–No he salido con ninguna chica, Sherlock –le responde mientras se quita la chaqueta y la cuelga en el perchero– he salido con Matt.

–¿Qué Matt? No conozco a ningún Matt –su mente es un hervidero de nombres, de caras, de lugares.

–Matt Smith, el del caso.

–Pero si te dijo que no quería que estuvieses implicado.

–Ya, pero no quería hablar del caso.

–¿Y para qué demonios querría hablar contigo si no es de eso?

–Estás de broma, ¿no? ¿Tengo que decírtelo? –ante la cara de asombro de Sherlock, suspira y prosigue–. Quería una cita. Salir conmigo. Hemos ido a una galería y luego a tomar una copa.

Para asombro absoluto de John, Sherlock no tiene ningún comentario esta vez. Mueve sus ojos de un lado a otro, en claro gesto de que está pensando, pero despacio vuelve por donde ha venido y termina en su sofá.

Su mente ahora es una aglomeración de preguntas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría otro hombre salir con John? Las chicas lo hacen por cosas concisas. Buscan atención, sexo, cenas gratis e incluso ha encontrado a alguna fan de su web. Pero un hombre. ¿Qué buscaría un hombre en John? Es más, ¿Por qué John ha accedido a salir con él? ¿No era que le gustaban las mujeres? Cierto que jamás ha presentado un deseo excesivo hacia ellas, normalmente no suele quedar con la misma en más de una ocasión. Pero él lo ha achacado siempre a deseo insatisfecho.

Se duerme sin querer darle muchas más vueltas. Y aunque su caso no es una prioridad en este momento, prefiere volver a llevar a su mente de paseo por ese asunto antes que volver a pensar en por qué su compañero parece haber despertado cierto interés en el sexo masculino.

 

\---

 

La mañana amanece clara, despejada teniendo en cuenta que Londres raramente se despierta así.

El mal humor de la noche anterior parece haberse disipado y las dudas también.

Sale a la calle bastante temprano, hace su acostumbrado gesto de subirse el cuello de su abrigo y llama al primer taxi que ve.

Llega bastante temprano a las oficinas de Smith, aunque este ya le espera allí.

Parece relajado, no tiene ojeras, lo que quiere decir que ha descansado bien, por lo que o no está preocupado en absoluto por su padre, o la relación de ambos es menos profunda de lo que le ha hecho saber. Parece arreglado, pero menos que el día anterior. Lo que le hace cuestionarse si es así porque hoy le dedicará el día a él y a la investigación y no a John.

–Bien, tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

–Adelante –le dice con un gesto de su mano para que se siente.

–¿A dónde viajó concretamente la semana pasada?

–No fui a ningún sitio–le dice inmediatamente.

–Miente –Smith arruga el entrecejo– ayer cuando vine tenía un montón de papeles y sobres sin abrir sobre su escritorio, era lunes; hoy solo hay dos sobres, por lo que ayer tuvo que revisar el correo. Lo que quiere decir que de un día a otro se le han acumulado tan solo dos, así que si hubiese comprobado el correo diariamente, no tendría esa montaña que tenía ayer, pero no hoy. Ha venido temprano, más que el resto de la plantilla, la única persona que hay fuera es su secretaria, por lo que ha venido antes para ponerse al día, ayer fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba, pero según mis registros desapareció hace más de lo que usted dijo. Ayer llegó tarde y hoy ha venido temprano, pero parece muy descansado lo que me hace pensar que ayer durmió hasta muy tarde, probablemente debido al jet lag, además vino a verme después de las seis, podría haber venido por la mañana, pero lo hizo por la tarde y cuando vine aquí tenía su escritorio lleno de correo atrasado por lo que no vino antes a su oficina. Cuando nos conocimos comentó que hacía negocios con el extranjero, pero si fuese un viaje de trabajo no lo habría negado, al contrario, le habría servido como excusa por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que su padre había desaparecido. Lo que me lleva a cuestionarme qué es lo que esconde.

El joven, de cabello oscuro y no muy largo, se le quedó mirando con esa cara de alucinado a la que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado. Era la que todos ponían.

Iba a abrir la boca de nuevo cuando una voz aguda a través del megáfono alertó a ambos.

–Señor Smith, le esperan en el hall principal, es una urgencia.

–Lo siento, continuaremos en otra ocasión.

Le lanza una mirada penetrante antes de marcharse, una mirada que solo puede significar “esto no ha quedado así”.

En ese mismo instante su teléfono suena con ese pitido que ha escogido exclusivamente para él.

“Tenemos un nuevo caso. JW”

Intrigado y no dispuesto a perder el tiempo con Smith, sale de allí y se dirige hacia el 221 b de la calle Baker.

 

\---

 

 

Después de averiguar una cosa tan estúpida que le hace preguntarse si es que Lestrade no tendría ganas de trabajar ese día, John y él vuelven a casa.

Ríen, porque de camino han recibido un mensaje del inspector quejándose de haber manipulado unas pruebas, John le mira con esa sonrisa que dice “No tienes remedio” pero que en realidad sabe que significa “Me alegro de trabajar contigo”.

Suben los escalones que separan la fría calle de Londres de su departamento. Y en cuanto abren la puerta, se encuentran con un invitado no deseado. O al menos, no para Sherlock.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta de manera tosca.

–He venido a buscar a John.

Smith se levanta de _su_ sillón y pasa por su lado sin mirarle. Se para frente a John y le sonríe. ¿Pero qué se ha creído?

–Dame un minuto y nos vamos –le dice este.

¿Pero es que nadie piensa tenerle en cuenta?

Sigue a John a través del pasillo y se mete tras él en la habitación.

John parece nervioso por el hecho de que le siga los pasos pero no hable. Él espera que sea el doctor quien hable y le dé una explicación, algo que le haga entender qué demonios está haciendo.

Tan solo le mira. Eso. Le mira con esos ojos irresistibles, con todo su gesto.

Y se van.

Tarda en darse cuenta de que no quiere que salgan juntos. Sí. Ya sabe eso, pero aun no entiende por qué, así que decide ponerse a trabajar en el caso de Smith, contra antes termine, antes desaparecerá.

Pero tarda mucho menos en cambiar de opinión. Nunca ha invadido la intimidad de John cuando de mujeres se trataba, porque no había sido necesario. Él mismo le ha contado siempre lo que hacía y a donde iba. A veces le da evasivas, pero solo cuando le pregunta de mal humor. Normalmente ni siquiera necesita hacerlo, es él mismo el que viene y se sienta junto a Sherlock a contarle lo que sea que necesite hablar. Y Sherlock lo escucha con gusto. Claro que sí. Aunque por fuera tenga esa máscara de suficiencia, en su interior tiene miedo de que cualquiera de esas mujeres consiga por fin que John salga del número 221B de Baker Street.

Puede que John esté mal interpretando las intenciones de Smith, así que se auto convence de que le está siguiendo para luego advertirle de que no se haga ilusiones de tipo romántico. Los hombres no lo son, pero John es frágil y nadie le hará daño mientras él pueda impedirlo.

Va tras ellos hasta que los ve entrar en una pequeña y discreta cafetería, que debido a la hora hace funciones de bar.

Los observa durante un rato, parado bajo el frío de las calles del Soho sin moverse ni un ápice, atento a cada movimiento, a cada mirada. Espera impaciente que la cosa no pase de ahí.

Pero llega un momento en el que no hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes para ver que entre esos dos no hay intención de amistad.

No entiende que significa esa sensación de pesadez en su estómago. Se pregunta porque parece habérsele formado un nudo en la garganta. Por qué le han entrado unas irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero a la vez, es incapaz de quitar sus ojos de esa escena. La muchedumbre parece haberse parado a su alrededor, no sabe si llueve, si hace viento o frío. No siente nada de lo que hay a su alrededor.

Cuando la mano de Smith se acerca con delicadeza y acuna la mejilla izquierda de John, Sherlock traga con dificultad. Ambos se miran a los ojos con intensidad. Odia que le mire de esa forma, porque pensaba que esa mirada era solo suya, como el resto de John.

A los pocos minutos, cuando ya parecen enfrascados en una divertida conversación, decide abandonar su vigilancia. Tiene asuntos más importantes que tratar, como por ejemplo, terminar de una maldita vez el caso de Smith para que se largue cuanto antes de su vida, de la de ambos.

                Cuando esa noche, entre risas, John y Matt llegan a casa del primero, se encuentran a Sherlock sentado en su sillón. Los mira con esa mirada de sabelotodo. Diciéndoles sin mover siquiera los labios que hay algo que sabe y que ellos no.

                –Buena estratagema –dice dirigiéndose a Smith–, pero creo que no te diste cuenta de con quién estabas tratando.

–Claro que sí –responde este adelantándose–, lo sabía perfectamente, aunque pensaba que tardarías algo más en darte cuenta.

–Vamos, ¿de verdad lo pensabas? Patético.

–Supongo que de haberte centrado al cien por cien desde el principio habrías tardado menos, pero sabía que no tendrías todos tus sentidos puestos en el caso.

–Que inteligente por tu parte, aunque no tanto.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí? –interrumpe John poniéndose en medio de ambos.

–Este hombre que tienes frente a ti, John, es un farsante.

John vuelve inmediatamente su rostro hacía Matt y como acto reflejo se sitúa junto a Sherlock. Este vuelve los ojos hacía él y sonríe presuntuoso.

–No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –añade negando con la cabeza.

–Lo único que entiendo es que has fingido el secuestro de tu padre, has falsificado unos anónimos y has escondido a este último junto a una cantidad indefinida de dinero en un paraíso fiscal. Lo que no entiendo aun es por qué lo has hecho. Lo habías conseguido. Hacerlo sin que nadie sospechara, pero me contrataste sabiendo que lo descubriría, ¿porqué?

No le gusta la mirada de John, mataría a Smith por provocarla. Él jamás debería tener esa expresión. Iluminaría la estancia si sonriese, pero ahora no lo hace y es culpa del hombre frente a él.

Entonces, Smith vuelve a hablar pero esta vez no se dirige a él.

–Lo hice por ti –le dice–, tenía ganas de conocerte, lo intenté en varias ocasiones. Me acerqué a ti en el mercado hace dos semanas y luego te vi en el banco, pero ni siquiera reparaste en mí. Y todo por culpa de él –añade señalando a Sherlock– en las ocasiones en que te vi e intenté entablar conversación contigo, tú jamás me miraste, pensé que quitándolo de en medio me harías caso, me conocerías y querrías darme una oportunidad.

–¡Ja! –exclama Sherlock sin dejar que John interactúe en ningún momento– ¿Pero es que eso no te dio ninguna pista?

–Pero ahora que ya me conoce y que…

–No. Jamás.

–Díselo John.

–Él es mío –brama, casi grita, dejando estupefactos a ambos hombres frente a él–. Jamás podrá prestarte más atención que a mí, jamás estará pendiente de ti mientras yo esté presente, porque es mío.

–¿Cómo puedes permitir que te trate como si fueras una cosa? –le pregunta con asco.

Pero John aun sigue sin habla. Sabe lo que significan esas palabras en Sherlock. Es su forma, su manera de decirlo. No pretende ofender, si lo hiciera, le preguntaría por qué.

Y ahora lo mira con esos ojos que tanto le gustan y le tranquilizan, y que por un momento temió haber perdido. En una muda pregunta, una que anhela que sea respondida.  Aunque ya lo ha dicho. _“Es mío”_ y lo ha traspasado de lado a lado. Es como si le hubiese disparado esa frase como la bala que lo salvó de aquel taxista.

 

Smith se va. Los observa mirarse y sabe que ya no hará nada más allí. Es más, sabe que en cuanto abandone aquella casa nadie se acordará siquiera de su nombre. Le molesta, pensó que podría conseguir a John, siempre consigue lo que quiere y él quería a ese hombre en su cama. Una lástima que al final, por mucho que este insistiese, sí que había lo que parecía entre él y Sherlock Holmes.

De vuelta en el 221B la tensión sigue en el aire.

–¿Por qué le has dicho eso? –le pregunta el doctor al detective asesor.

–¿Es que no es cierto? ¿No eres mío? –dice como si fuese obvio.

–Pero no sé si de la forma en la que él estaba hablando.

–¿No lo sabes?

–Deja de hacer preguntas en vez de darme respuestas.

–Creía que estaba claro.

–Pero… me has visto salir antes con otras personas y nunca…

–Mírame, John. Soy un hombre, ellas eran mujeres; solo podía hacerme a un lado. Pero esto es diferente, nadie puede ocupar el lugar que yo tengo en tu vida.

–Nadie lo ocuparía, no podría…

–Entonces, ¿por qué sales con otras personas?

–Porque pensé que tú no… nunca me has dicho nada y yo…

–Creí que no era necesario. Pero si necesitas algo para afianzarlo…

–Claro que necesito algo, claro que era preciso que me dijeses o hicieses algo para que lo supiera.

Sherlock frunce los labios, se encoje de hombros mientras baja la mirada y coloca una mano en la nuca de John y como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, lo atrae hacía él y lo besa. Despacio, suave. Sus labios se sienten muy cálidos, se mueven con delicadeza como si temiese romper al doctor; acuna su cara entre sus manos. John suelta todo el aire que tiene dentro con una lentitud aplastante e inmediatamente posa las manos sobre su cintura. Sherlock se separa un segundo al sentir este gesto, le mira a los ojos y se da cuenta de que se siente mucho mejor así. Se pregunta por qué no ha besado antes a John si aquella sensación es mejor que el subidón que siente cuando se encuentra en medio de un caso extremadamente difícil.

–Esto –dice mirando los ojos verdes que tiene frente a él–. ¿Va a volver a pasar o solo lo has hecho para callarme?

–Está bien –afirma y vuelve los ojos como si estuviese pensando–, muy bien de hecho. Y sí, me gustaría repetirlo.

John ríe con esa carcajada sincera y espontánea que le ha visto más de una vez. Él hace idéntico gesto, pero inmediatamente para y vuelve a besarlo.

Claro que quiere que vuelva a pasar. Y pasará tantas veces como pueda.

 

 

 


End file.
